A Raven's Apology
by Starkiller141
Summary: Raven has wronged many people in her life. Some she cared for more than others. But there's one she had never wronged, it only looked like it at the time. Now is the time to reveal her true intentions for Yang. lemon
1. Initial Apologies

**Author's Notes: Heyyy, another new story! Woohoo! Anyway, no, this is not related to any of my other stories. "Mother and Daughters" was a serious hit so I'll have a different situation for Raven and Yang then and Pyrrruby is mentioned here but it's not the same au as in "Pyrruby Training". Also, I wanted to let y'all know I set up a second account on "Archive of Our Own" in case this site bans me or some lame nonsense, same name and stories. Just wanted to let y'all know.**

Yang was happy despite it all, despite her original mother leaving her at birth, despite her second mother dying on a random mission, and now, despite her beloved sister Ruby wanting to spend more time with her girlfriend Pyrrha instead of her.

After Summer died, Yang dedicated herself to taking care of Ruby, but now she was with the best huntress in training at Beacon, Yang knew Pyrrha would protect Ruby with her life. Which was great,

But what was left for Yang?

While she was overjoyed to see Ruby make such a great girlfriend, she couldn't help but feel a little lonely, especially after Blake and Weiss got together making her feel even more alone, not that she wasn't happy for them to.

But still, despite it all, Ruby was happy, her team was happy, so she was happy… if a little lonely.

But she wasn't the only one…

As the bell rang knocking Yang out of a weird daydream of how she could bring her team closer together. She made her way down the classroom's arena-ish steps to get to the door to leave Ms. Goodwitch's class. Unknown to Yang were the prying eyes of the very teacher the room was for, as well as another set.

Glynda tracked Yang's beautiful figure shake as she walked down the steps and eventually out the room. Glynda wanted to call Yang out to stay after class only to tie up the young huntress, rip off her panties, eat out the young girl through multiple orgasms, and then send her off to her next class without her underwear.

But the truth was, for all Glynda's posturing of being a very "in control" individual, she was also very shy when it came to such… intimate things. She would never make the first move, so unless Yang came to start things off with her, all Glynda would have is the smut she reads off her scroll.

How unfortunate.

But luckily, help was making itself known soon.

As Yang's class had completely cleared out of the room, Glynda sighed in relief and reached into her specially locked drawer and pulled out a flesh light, lifted her skirt, and pulled her panties down revealing her incredible 7-inch member.

You see, Glynda was a futa, plain and simple the only one who knew about her was her best friend Ozpin and some people she was close to long ago.

Glynda stuck her length into the sex toy and began to the pleasure herself while thinking it was Yang's beautiful mouth. After 10 minutes of pounding what she imagined to be the rambunctious huntress's mouth, Glynda came with a grunt shooting her load into the toy.

Wanting together out as much as she could Glynda continued to slowly go back and forth in her toy saying out loud, "oh that's a good girl Yang, make sure you swallow it all"

"Ha ha" said a voice that wasn't Glynda's causing her to toss the toy to the ground and stand up immediately with her weapon at attention… oh and she grabbed her riding crop to defend herself.

Glynda scanned the room unable to locate where the voice was coming from.

"I must say, your fuckstick is still impressive" said a familiar sounding voice that eluded Glynda's sight

Glynda was about to respond when suddenly a bird flew over her head, a raven it seemed, then it landed on the edge of her desk

She looked at the lone bird for a moment before turning around at the thought that the raven was a simple distraction, she then felt arms wrap around her waist from behind and the voice spoke again.

"Such smooth skin and a massive member, oh yah, I know you'll be fun, after all, you were fun when we were younger."

Glynda paused at the mention of meeting before and turned her head slowly already having an idea of who the woman was.

And Glynda was right, it was her old lover Raven Branwen, the woman Yang reminded Glynda of so much, and the woman that broke her heart long ago.

"What are you doing here?" Glynda said coldly pulling her pants back up.

"Oh come on, I've come to re-kindle things between us and I know the perfect kick starter!" Raven said with her usual amount of smug, though with a hint of excitement Glynda rarely ever heard from her.

"There's nothing you could do or offer that could get me over you sleeping with Tai and then just leaving everyone." Glynda said sternly looking back away from Raven

"Even offering to help you fuck Yang"

Glynda paused for a moment, then turned around completely with Raven's arms still around her.

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't even try to play, I've been watching you eye her for weeks now, I've heard you moan her name as you've jacked off, it's all gone as I've planned"

"What do you mean as planned!?" Glynda almost yelled

"All that time ago when I learned about all your private kinks looking through your scroll, you really enjoy mind-breaks and even think other people committing incest is hot, well Glynda, I was on board all those years ago, so I got pregnant. After I gave birth to Yang I left to have experimental dust surgery to give myself this."

Raven undid her skirt to show Glynda her thick 6-inch cock which left Glynda speechless

"Don't worry as you can see I still have a pussy under it, I don't think I can get pregnant again, but that's why I made Yang."

"A-are you saying-"

"Yes, I did all this for you, and we can fuck her together tonight, what do you say?"

Glynda was overwhelmed, her old lover had come back talking of some convoluted plan to pleasure Glynda based off her deepest wants and desires, it all sounded like a smut she might have read…..

So of course, she said yes, then the couple proceeded to make out before discussing their plans.

Yang didn't waste any time, she rushed out of her dorm giving her teammates an excuse of being gone for the rest of the night for a "personal matter". She could have told them the truth about her mother contacting her to meet at an abandoned factory. She knew they would have wanted to come, even if she told them no, she knew they would have anyway, so she didn't tell at all.

Yang walked into the clearly abandoned building, she looked around a saw a light leading her down a hallway, the light moved and seemingly hovered down the hall beckoning Yang to follow. The light led Yang down several sets of stairs into the basement of the building until Yang finally entered a room with chains hanging from the ceiling and one door, the door she entered from. Realizing this might be a trap, Yang headed for the door with her gauntlets raised ready to attack, until she heard a voice behind her.

"Hello Yang, it's been awhile" Raven said walking through a portal into the room.

"M-Mom it's you, I-I-" Yang stumbled the words out as Raven raised her hand to stop her

"It's okay Yang I've come back for you" Raven said with a warm smile that was completely undeserved for the situation.

Yang had a smile of her own make its way onto her face as she heard her mother's words

"Really?!" Yang said with foolish hope

"Well partially" Raven said simply

"W-what?"

"Well I've come back for you, to be a sex slave for me and my girlfriend starting….now"

Just as the words left her mouth, a purple essence covered the chains on the ceiling and shot themselves towards Yang.

Before Yang could grasp what was happening the chains knocked her gauntlets off and wrapped around her arms and legs in multiple places lifting her off the ground, having her body completely horizontal at groin level with her mother.

"My my, that looks incredibly sexy Yang, but I know a way to make it look even better."

Raven proceeded to tear off Yang's shorts, top, and even panties, leaving the poor girl completely exposed with her arms and legs spread wide.

"NO, NO STO-mph" Yang's protest were cut of as O ring gag made its way into her mouth as she was yelling, wrapping around her head keeping her mouth spread wide open.

"Yes, that's even better, what do you think dear?" Raven said looking over Yang to someone behind the bound huntress that, said huntress, couldn't see.

"Oh Raven" said a familiar voice "this might actually make up for things" said Glynda, now walking into Yang's restricted cone of vision "She looks beautiful" Glynda said as Yang realized her teacher was completely naked except for her heels… oh and had a massive 7-inch cock.

"Not as beautiful as you" Raven then wrapped her arms around Glynda's naked form and they proceeded to make out right in front of Yang

"So how do you want to start things babe?" Raven asked

Glynda looked down at a restrained Yang and with a sinister smile coming to her face she said,

"I want you to go on the other side, fuck your own daughter's pussy, and fill it with cum while I show her throat its new purpose."

And with that Raven made her way around her restrained daughter, undressing herself completely by the time she walked up between Yang's spread legs.

"Damn she beautiful over here, I'm going to get a taste before we start"

Raven crouched down to lick of Yang's exposed pussy, which caused Yang to begin her useless struggling again.

"Ahhhc-aahaa" Yang spouted helplessly before Glynda crouched down in front of Yang to hold the struggling girl's chin in her hand

"Oh don't worry Yang, Raven's just getting a taste of you, soon enough you'll be enjoying all the things we do to you"

Yang attempted to call out again, but Glynda brought her lips to Yang's and shoved her tongue into Yang's mouth, meanwhile Raven was continuously lapping her tongue against her daughters, now soaking, folds.

After several minutes of Yang feeling two tongues press inside her, her captors relented.

"Alright Glynda you ready?"

"Oh yes~"

Their respective cocks being hard for some time now, the two lovely older women aimed their cocks to Yang's holes of choice. Raven aiming for her daughter's pussy and Glynda ready to ram her cock down Yang's open mouth.

While looking into each other's eyes, the two older women rammed their cocks into Yang, while the restrained girl spasmed form the force of being entered twice at the same time.

Glynda shoved her entire 7-inch cock down Yang's throat and held it there for a moment letting her new flesh light attempt to adjust itself, though a bulge in Yang's throat was obvious.

Raven however, only managed to get 4 of her 6 inches in Yang's pussy before running into resistance and a small amount of blood trickled out.

"Haha! Oh my God!" Raven exclaimed excitedly

"She was still a damn virgin Glynda, isn't that hilarious!" Raven said as she continued to pound Yang's virgin pussy

"That means you've taken your own daughter's virginity…. that's really hot" Glynda said as she began pumping in and out of Yang's throat allowing Yang to take small breaths through her nose.

Yang, throughout this ordeal was forced to feel every pump into her throat and pussy without any say, sure her mother was back, but this isn't what she had in mind for their reunion.

After about 15 minutes, neither of the futa's speed of pumping had decreased, though Raven was now shoving her entire cock in Yang's pussy, even earning muffled moans from the restrained girl.

"Damn Yang, when I made you I had no idea you'd feel the good around my cock" Yang's only response was more muffled moans

"If you think that's good Raven then you need to try out your daughter's throat, it's so tight, moist, and warm."

Yang told herself that she wanted to bite down on Glynda's cock and kick her mother away if it weren't for the gag and the restraints, but despite it all being forced on her…. she was beginning to enjoy it...a lot

"You know Yang" Raven started "There's a lot more juices coming from you then I'd thought there be by now"

Yang didn't respond as she focused on tasting the cock in her mouth as she thought she might actually like the taste…. freaking great, she did.

"I'm sorry Raven, OH-oh-Ah, she's *huff* she's too busy right now using her tongue magnificently on my cock"

"Heh, I guess she was even more willing to submit than I thought, aH-AH-OH! Damn, I'm getting close."

"Oh Raven, me too! Let's cum at the same time to flood her senses." Glynda said with both hands on Yang's head, pushing her all the way to her cocks base over and over.

While Yang wasn't a part of the conversation, she was also about to cum and wanted to do it at the same time her new masters did.

"ALRIGHT! I'M CUMMING" Raven yelled shoving herself as far as she could into Yang's pussy, blowing her load into her daughter.

"Alright Yang. SWALLOW IT ALL!" Glynda pulled Yang's head down to her groin, ensuring her entire cock was in Yang's warm mouth and some down her throat causing Glynda to shoot almost her entire load down Yang's throat.

"MMPHMMMPH!" though neither knew exactly what Yang had said it was clear that she had cum just as they did. Yang herself couldn't tell exactly what sent her over, was it the rough treatment, the feeling in her pussy, or maybe it was even the delicious cock in her throat, or even the feeling of loneliness being taken away…. She couldn't tell

After the initial load Raven pumped a little longer into her daughter to ensure Yang milked her cock for every ounce of sperm.

Glynda pulled back only slightly to allow the last of her load to land on Yang's tongue and to allow the girl to willingly suck out the last ounces of sperm from Glynda and get a nice taste of what was bound to be her newest favorite thing to eat.

With her cock still in Yang's pussy and Glynda's still in Yang's mouth Raven spoke up,

"So... Glynda-"

"Yes, I forgive you Raven, now shut up and let's switch sides, I can't wait to pound this trouble makers pussy"

They both kept pounding Yang's holes to be more fitting for their cocks throughout the night.

After several hours and orgasms later Yang had completely submitted and they were able to let her down while she stayed on all fours to keep it easy for them to fuck her.

At the moment both Raven and Glynda had their cocks rammed down Yang's throat while the pair were sloppily making out again.

Moments later Yang came from the feeling of both blowing their loads down her throat.

"Thank you for your cum mommies" Yang said as she licked both their cocks to get any extra sperm

"No problem sweetheart" Glynda said looking down caringly at Yang before grabbing a fistful of Yang's blonde hair to force her to take Glynda's cock back down her throat.

As she did so Raven walked over to her cloths and began to get dressed

"Where do yOOOu think your gOOING" Glynda managed to get out as Yang's amazing mouth did its job.

"I still have a tribe to run as you do a school, but don't worry I'll be back to have fun with you two, in the meantime please feel free to use her however you want, piss down her throat for all I care, I know I'll try that later."

"Alright, I'll FUCKKK her enough for two until you COMMMM *huff* come back" Glynda pushed out as she shot another load into Yang's mouth, who by the way now loved the taste.

"I'm sure you will dear."


	2. New Norm

**Author's Notes: Heyyy there, yeah I remember this story still exist even though it's been some time since it was published, also I already realize "Truly Relieving Tensions" isn't my best work but if yall don't leave comments on it I can't make it better. ANYWAY, excluding that train wreck, I hope this story if more to everyone's satisfaction, normally I would ask yall to leave comments or suggestions at this point but I have it asked in a totally subtle way somewhere in the story and it might be hard to find, but please, just enjoy.**

Glynda was teaching class seemingly normally, with Yang doing her seemingly normal thing of having her head face down into her crossed arms. Normally, this meant that she was trying to sleep. But in truth, while this was their normal routine, it wasn't the normal it looked like.

Glynda was controlling two vibrators in Yang's pussy with her telekinetic semblance all the while still looking like all she was doing was teaching and boring Yang.

She was moving them in and out opposite to each other so that there was always one filling Yang's soaked and wanting pussy. For any normal girl, this may have caused them to cum rather quickly, but Yang had been given a special command by her mistress Glynda. She was not allowed to cum until near the end of class.

The specific order was given to Yang because Glynda loves to use Yang's moderately loud and lustful moan as she cums as an excuse to call Yang out to meet her in her office after class. To others in the class, it would seem as Glynda was going to punish Yang for being disruptive. While Yang was undoubtedly going to receive punishment, it wasn't in the normal way people thought.

.

.

.

Glynda was in her office grading papers, not to long ago, it would have normally been a very boring and unpleasant activity for Glynda.

However, with Yang now regularly beneath her desk, giving her a blowjob, it was far more enjoyable, as it was now.

Yang was sucking on Glynda's length lovingly, trying to taste as much of Glynda's cock as possible.

"Mhmm… you're doing very well Yang" Glynda said bringing one hand down to rest on top of Yang's head easing her to take more into her throat.

"I'll tell you what, I have your test in front of me and thanks to our new routine during my lectures, it turned out as well as it could have, but if you can get me to cum in two minutes I'll give you an A" Glynda said all this as she looked down at Yang while slowly stroking her hair.

Yang immediately sped up her bobbing along Glynda's cock, before she was slowly savoring the taste, but now she was happily taking Glynda's length deep into her throat in quick succession, it helped that she also loved the feeling of Glynda's cock on her tongue.

30 seconds had already passed and the hand of Glynda's that was slowly stroking Yang's hair now had a firm grip of the beautiful blonde's locks, pulling Yang to the base of Glynda's cock, not that she needed the encouragement to do so.

After a minute, Yang was happily swallowing all of Glynda's pre-cum. It was so unbelievably tasty to Yang that she wished Raven and Glynda had forced her be their cum-dump sooner so she could have been sucking them off before. At this point, Glynda was also letting out small moans here and there from Yang rapidly taking deep throating her.

After a minute and a half, Glynda had both her hands on Yang's head gripping her hair and forcing Yang to go deeper faster and Yang loved when Glynda skullfucked her so, Yang was even leaking arousal herself from said skullfucking.

As they approached the two minute mark Glynda made sure to peek at her stopwatch on the table. She handled being a mistress just as efficiently as being a teacher.

Just as Glynda was about to unload her cum down Yang's throat, she peeked one more time at her stopwatch to see that they had just passed the two minute mark. " _Oh well, no point in stopping now_ " Glynda thought to herself

Glynda continued to force Yang's head all the way along her length for a few more seconds, while Yang herself was continuing to soak her own panties with arousal, obviously nearing her own orgasm from the throat fucking.

Glynda pulled back and finally let loose into Yang's mouth, before forcing her cock back down the younger huntress's throat.

As trained, Yang immediately orgasmed when Glynda came down throat. Some cum spilled out Yang's mouth from Glynda letting loose in her mouth before going back into her throat however.

"Ohh yah… that was very nice Yang, though we passed the two minute time, I'll give you a B+ for trying so hard." Glynda said reeling from her orgasm looking down at Yang with the younger blonde's eyes attempting to roll up into her head.

As Glynda enjoyed the view, a red and black portal opened across her desk and out walked Raven.

"So how well has my cum-dump of a daughter been serving you Glynda?" Raven asked just before she placed a kiss on Glynda's cheek

Glynda blushed at the affection from her past and now present girlfriend

"She's been just marvelous Raven, she does her best to swallow all my loads, but since she has your looks it's hard to not let huge loads go and some is bound to fall from her mouth" Glynda said still admiring Yang licking up the excess cum off the ground

"Oh it's not your fault Glynda, we just need to train her better." Raven said rubbing Glynda's shoulders

"I can tell you want to have some fun and I just put new sheets on my bed. ~" Glynda said with no true sorrow

Raven then opened a portal for the three of them,

"Here's her leash sweetie" Raven said handing Glynda said collar

Glynda attached the collar around Yang's neck and walked to the portal with Yang on all fours right next to her

The portal transported them to Glynda's bedroom and they all immediately proceeded to get undressed.

"So how about we start with some nice cuddling?" Raven suggested

"That sounds wonderful! What do you think Yang?" Glynda asked already knowing her answer

"Oh yes mommy please." Yang said knowing Glynda and Raven loved it when she interchanged between calling them mistress and mommy, both of which were sufficiently dirty for the Dom pair

The now naked Glynda and Raven proceeded to use their combined strength to easily lift Yang off the ground from opposite sides, allowing Glynda's cock to enter Yang's pussy and Raven conversely enters her daughter's ass

… their form of cuddling.

"Oh damn! Yang, I gave you a seriously nice and tight ass" Raven says as she rams upwards into her daughter

"Oh mommy you say that every time you take my butt" Yang said sounding slightly upset

Raven then slowed down her pounding to kiss the back of Yang's neck slowly and sensually before whispering in her ear, "Only because it's true"

Yang blushed from Raven's words and mumbled something Raven didn't make out

"What was that my little slut?" Raven asked slowly speeding up her pounding

"Then please use it harder mistress." Yang said looking at her mother lovingly

Of course Raven sped up her assault on Yang's ass and Glynda made to match her speed.

The pair of dominatrix was pounding into Yang so deep at such speeds, forcing Yang to lose focus of anything that wasn't either of her lower holes, leading her to a second orgasm and her tongue hanging out and flopping wildly. Her legs were still being held up by Raven and Glynda stopping them from flinging about.

The high ramming speed into Yang's wonderful holes inevitably resulted in both Raven and Glynda orgasming and unleashing torrents of cum into their little cum-dump while the younger blonde was still experiencing her second orgasm continuously as her mommies only now stopped pounding her.

While Yang may have been okay with stopping and recovering from her orgasm, her mommies had a different idea.

Raven and Glynda looked at each other as they finished shooting their cum into Yang and both saw that the other was still reeling to go.

The two older lovers then lowered Yang's body so they were holding her horizontally on the bed.

Raven proceeded to enter Yang's slit while it was still oozing Glynda's seed and finding her girlfriend's warm cum in her daughter's slit pleasing around her cock

Glynda re-claimed Yang's mouth, her favorite hole, and hurriedly took Yang to the base of her cock and relished in the familiar feeling of her cock being in Yang's throat

Yang immediately orgasmed again from her pussy getting rammed and subsequently filled with Raven's cock and thanks to the dreamy feeling of Glynda's cock in her throat restricting her air in the best way while also bringing a great taste into her mouth.

Glynda and Raven immediately began pounding away into Yang's pussy and throat at the same time, in effect, helping each other press deeper into Yang which helped her already begin to near her fourth orgasm

"You know Glynda *hhnn* I think a vacation away from here...oh yah Yang take it…. I think it would be really nice for all of us...damn Yang your pussy is craving mommies cock isn't it?" Raven said while still forcefully pounding into Yang

"I think your… oh my god Yang your fucking tongue… I think that's a great idea Raven" Glynda said with one hand on Yang's head again

"What do you think Yang?" Raven asked while leaning down to plant a solitary kiss on Yang's back

Yang orgasmed yet again from the wonderfully rough fucking her mommies were giving her combined with the sweet solitary kiss Raven placed on her back and the pair of dominatrixs took that as a yes.

Yang's spasming from her orgasm helped Raven reach her limit and hearing Raven's moans as she fucked her daughter very much helped Glynda reach her own orgasm.

"Oh that's right Yang, your pussy wants all the cum it can get" Raven said shooting her cum right into her daughter's cunt

"Damn Raven, your daughter was definitely born to suck cock" Glynda said coming down from her orgasming into Yang's mouth

"Well she was born to suck your cock, isn't that right sweetie?"

Yang muffled out happy noises around Glynda's cock as she also swallowed as much cum as she could

Eventually, Raven and Glynda pulled out of Yang and they see her plop onto the bed with cum oozing from her quivering pussy and some excess cum drooling out of her mouth.

"Well that was nice" Glynda said with a satisfied smile looking down at Yang with her eyes attempting to roll into the back of her head

"Yah, my daughter is a pretty good fuck, but how about you fuck me for once. I still got that pussy you loved to pound back then.

"You're right, I have wanted to pound you again for some time so… get on your hands and knees, now." Glynda said in a commanding tone

Some time ago, Raven may have played to have some attitude with Glynda for dominance, but she was still apologizing to Glynda for leaving for so long and decided just to be submissive

… for now.

The pair got off the bed, not wanting to work around Yang's passed out body and Raven got on her hands and knees on the carpet followed by Glynda lining up her cock with Raven's pussy.

Raven wiggled her ass a bit to tease her girlfriend and in response Glynda grabbed a hold of Raven's thighs, holding her steady.

Not a moment later, Glynda thrusted forward and speared Raven's pussy on her cock.

"Oh god…it's been way too long since you fucked me" Raven said letting out a lustful moan

"Agreed Raven *hnn!* your slit feels just as nice as I remember it, we'll have to do this more often, maybe when Yang's off in her other classes." Glynda says pounding into her girlfriend's pussy.

While the pair of dominatrixs are fucking roughly on the carpet just off the bed, Raven's submissive and lustful moans wake Yang from her unconsciousness

"….M-Mommy... You make such beautiful sounds" Yang said crawling over to Raven

"Heh... o-oh god Glynda" Raven squeaked out as Glynda continued to pound her

Yang had now crawled right in front of Raven and was pulled into a heated and lustful kiss by her mother with Yang returning passion in kind

Seeing the hot mother and daughter couple sloppily making out, combined with Raven's amazing cunt, put Glynda right on the edge of cumming

"Oh damn I'm about to cum!"

Raven immediately pulled herself away from Glynda's cock and before Glynda could ask what was going on, she found her cock now hilted in Raven's throat with Yang fervently licking Glynda's balls.

The dual stimulation sent Glynda over the edge and she came right into Raven's mouth.

After she had finished blowing her load into Raven mouth, Glynda was treated to the sight of Raven sharing that same cum with Yang in a sloppy make out with both taking obvious pleasure in their tongues wrestling for her cum.

.

.

.

The three of them unspokenly agreed to lay there on the ground with sheets pulled off of Glynda's bed covering them.

Raven was stroking Yang's beautiful hair while said blonde and Glynda were passionately making out,

After watching Yang and Glynda explore each other's mouths with their tongues, Raven said

"So my clan was able to secure us a nice place on the shores of Mistral and I have plenty of ideas for things we could try out there all secluded from society and all alone, but if you have any **COMMENTS** or **SUGGESTIONS** I'd love to hear them." Raven said breaking the fourth wall subtly to help the author talk with the audience as the story ends…

…..

…..

…

..

.

.

.

.

Now.


	3. Knowsy Little Specialists

**Author's Notes: Heyyy there, yep, this story isn't dead... yet. I see this story as having one more chapter till it's done. The next story out will be another I haven't updated in a while "Truly Relieving Tensions" another story that I see having a couple more chapters till its marked as completed. Since I generally post once a week, finishing one story will help increase the rate the others get updated and a lot of y'all really like the new stories I've put out, so yes, "Arc Lightning's pet" will have another chapter maybe two. ANYWAY, Winter is about to join Yang in a life of complete pleasure under her new futa mommies, enjoy.**

"Is something the matter dear sister?" Winter asked just before taking another elegant sip of her tea

"Hmm? Oh, it's nothing Winter… it's just that… well I've noticed Yang acting different lately. She's been putting makeup on before Ms. Goodwitch's class and every weekend when she sees her for "extra credit."

"Really? That is unusual for everything you've told me of her in your letters."

"Right?! Uh- *fake cough* I personally think she may be taking after me. I mean I did say that I would get my team into shape, I'm a Schnee after all." Weiss finished with a just as elegant sip of her own tea.

"Hmmm…" Winter said to herself in suspicion.

Sometime later

Winter loved her sister and wanted to see her grow into the strong independent woman Winter knew she would be one day, but even in such a cruel world, Winter didn't feel the need for Weiss to be exposed to certain situations. A teacher having an inappropriate relationship with one of her students and one of Weiss's teammates, was one of those situations.

Winter had used her skill to scale the outside of the lecture hall Glynda had just used to teach Yang's class. She could see Glynda inside through the open window, but she saw the older blonde repeatedly look down under her desk with a smile… Winter had to get closer.

"Hmmm, what are you so happy about under your desk Glynda?" Winter rhetorically thought herself as she began to climb through the window, but just as she was halfway through, she felt something on her shoulder.

"What the- where did a damn raven come from! Shoo shoo!" Winter angrily whispered at the bird perched on her shoulder.

Once the Raven flew off, Winter was able to quietly drop behind a layer of desks. The colosseum lay out gave Winter cover every step downwards and closer to Glynda's desk. The older blonde was still obviously distracted with whatever was going on in between her legs and made no effort to be aware of her surroundings.

Once winter was just a couple of rows away from Glynda's desk she heard wet, slapping sounds, and heard Glynda groan loudly and decided to pop her head up to peek.

"Oh, what a good girl~" Winter heard Glynda purr in a lustful tone.

Winter then saw Yang bring her head from under the desk.

"Did I do good pleasing you mommy?" Yang asked lovingly

"Yes, you did, now come here" Glynda said pulling Yang into a deep kiss willingly taking in her leftover cum to make out with Yang

Winter saw all she needed to, now she had to get out and tell someone, maybe even Ironwood to start an investigation.

Winter brought her head back down under the row and turned around to see red and black boots in front of her.

She looked up to see what looked like an older version of Yang with black hair. That same woman looked down at her however with an almost sadistic smile.

Raven then grabbed Winter 's hair and picked her up to just then throw her down the remaining rows to the center of the room.

Winter landed with a loud thud, Glynda and Yang immediately turned their heads to see what happened.

"Ms. Schnee?!"

"Weiss's sister!?"

The two blondes said in the same moment of shock.

"Yep, I caught this knowsy specialists sneaking a peek." Raven said triumphantly holding Winter up by her hair again.

"Unhand me you creatine!" Winter said grasping at Raven's arms to try and free herself, only to be shocked at just how strong Raven was.

"Did you hear that girls? She called me a dirty name, a Schnee of all people. I think we need to show her what a real good girl looks like, wouldn't you like a new sister Yang?"

"Yes mommy, whatever makes you happy I want as well"

"Good answer, you still have some of Glynda's jizz in your mouth I see, come give Winter a sloppy kiss."

Yang crawled out from Glynda's desk on all fours, now showing that she was completely naked and that if Winter hadn't been discovered that they would have had more fun with the young blonde.

"Raven dear, be sure to keep her hands in place so she can't use her glyphs." Glynda said in a very prideful tone as she saw her black-haired lover keeping the high and mighty Schnee helpless.

"It's okay Winter~ Soon enough you'll be begging for this kind of treatment~" Yang said as she brought her face up to the specialist's.

Winter closed her jaw tightly and wriggled to try to free her hands and hair of Raven's inhumanly strong grip.

"Open" Glynda plainly stated as she used her semblance to telekinetically open Winter's pretty little mouth.

With her mouth now open, Yang seized her chance sent her cum covered tongue straight into Winter's mouth.

The taste of Glynda's cum was the first thing that struck Winter, it was bitter, which was a problem since Winter loved bitter candy's, but she didn't want to enjoy this, sadly it was already out of her control.

The second thing was just how much Yang was into it. The young blonde was doing her best to wrap her cum stained tongue around Winter's, giving the specialist her first taste of her soon to be new favorite meal.

Winter tried her best to keep her tongue away from Yang's, but the mind broken blonde served her mothers to the best of her ability and coiled her tongue around Winter's like a snake, rubbing off the permanent taste of cum on her tongue onto Winter's.

Raven and Glynda watched the show before them smugly, seeing the "specialist" so powerless was bringing erections from both futas who could tell by Winter's eyes that they would have another playful daughter soon.

Winter may not have realized it, but in her failing struggle to resist the incredible taste in her mouth she had completely lost sight of her surroundings, something Raven took advantage of.

Raven had released her grasp of Winter's hair and brought that free hand down to the specialist's pants, undoing them for easy access to what's underneath.

Raven slowly slid her hand into Winter's panties and began to play with her clit causing Winter to moan into Yang's mouth.

While Glynda was indeed enjoying the show, her throbbing erection was demanding Yang's perfectly exposed ass.

Glynda walked up behind the young blonde, knelt down, firmly grasped both of Yang's plush ass cheeks, and slid her cock along said cheeks.

Yang moaned into Winter's mouth at Glynda's touches.

"You just keep your new sister happy Yang, mommy is just going to reward you for earlier. ~"

Glynda brought one hand to her cock to help adjust her aim for Yang's ass, once on target, Glynda thrusted forwards and speared Yang's ass on her cock with great force.

"Oooooohhhhh mommy! ~" Yang screamed in pleasure at Glynda claiming her ass once again.

Though Yang was quickly silenced as Winter brought her now free hands to Yang's face to pull her into another kiss.

Winter and Yang were now grasping onto each other for dear life as they were both feeling incredible pleasure and were at the risk of simply collapsing from it.

Raven was now using one hand to slip two fingers in and out of Winter's dripping slit while the other still played with the specialist's clit.

Unlike Glynda, Raven was more than happy to just enjoy the show with only slight input, it was the power she had in a situation that got her going, not even the actual sex could match the feeling of being in control.

Thanks to the show, and Yang's perfect ass, Glynda finally felt the urge to cum again. She wanted to reward Winter for already accepting her new purpose.

"Alright my sweet daughters, I know it's going to be -ugh- difficult, but separate and open your beautiful mouths, I have a treat for the both of you. ~"

Yang and Winter slowly pulled away from each other, far enough for Glynda's needs, but close enough that there was still a single strand of saliva/cum connecting them.

"Say ahhh" Glynda said as she continued to stroke herself with her cock aimed at their faces.

The submissive pair opened their mouths with hearts in their eyes, hungry to receive their next meal.

"Here you go babies! Eat up!" Glynda shouted as she blew her load onto Winter and Yang's faces and into their mouths.

This new warm sensation on Winter's face felt heavenly to the usually cold woman, one she she'd swear to feel again and again. The taste was also unlike any other, she had already tasted Glynda's cum, but this load was fresh and still warm… it was her new favorite meal for sure. It also didn't hurt that just as the cum hit her tongue and face, she orgasmed from Raven's incredible fingers.

Yang had already experienced this situation many times, but that didn't take away any of the pleasure. The warmth, the taste, it always felt like a drug. Similar to Winter's situation, Yang orgasmed as well, but it was because she had been trained to do so from just the taste of cum alone, something Winter would soon be trained to do as well.

Both subs were swirling the cum in their mouths, savoring the taste, making sure to enjoy before they couldn't resist swallowing it any more.

"Now I know both of you girls just love your mommy's jizz, but be sure to share, your now sisters after all. ~" Raven said as she stood up releasing Winter completely.

Winter and Yang took to their mother's command instantly and their lips connected again in a heated sloppy kiss.

Here they were again, heatedly swapping cum with each other. Before, Winter was disgusted by it, but now she craved the feeling of Yang's tongue on her own. She craved the taste of her new mothers cum, almost more from Yang's mouth than what was already in her own. And Winter craved being so degraded and used, she had been living a high a mighty life all this time, only now does she realize what she's been missing out on.

Winter decided she would talk to the general about getting permanently stationed at their urban office in Vale, a 10-minute airlift from Beacon, though she'd doubt she'd be at her private quarters their very often.

 **Author's Final Notes: Again, one more chapter for this story, final chapter suggestion are very much welcomed. Remember, there are no stupid ideas, just ones I agree with and then all the wrong ones (lol).**


	4. Forgiven

**Author's Notes: Heyyy there! The long-awaited finale for the best moms (subject to change) in Remnant. Alongside the two mommies are two of the best older sisters. I did something kind of different here, I hope it's not confusing, but I went full in on the whole mommy/daughter relationship scenario for this chapter. I might do this again if y'all find it to y'allz liking, if not, please let me know. Oh yeah, if it's still not clear, this is the final chapter for the story, it's been long overdue (as are other stories I'm working to update) but one thing at a time.**

 **ALSO, if I forgot to bring it up, I've started to post my polls back to the ff .net system since a resounding zero people voted on the last couple polls on AO3 or tum-bler. So, reminder that new polls will be posted to the top of my profile page for anyone with an ff account to vote and see the voting stats.**

 **ANYWAY, hope y'all enjoy this finale of 'A Raven's Apology' do that comment thing to make me feel nice or whatever, nevertheless, enjoy~**

* * *

Forgiveness, it feels incredible

At least finally earning it, it gives off a kind of satisfaction that puts one's soul at ease

But Raven didn't do it for her soul, she wasn't trying to become a "good person" all she wanted was for her old lover to take her back

And things were looking pretty good, not only did Glynda forgive her, but the process she took to earn this forgiveness was far more enjoyable than she thought it would be

Here she was, a former bandit leader on her knees across from her similarly kneeling lover

And in between them, raised just off the ground by the dom pair's incredible strength, was Yang

The younger blonde had her eyes almost rolling up into her head as she was being spit roasted by her two mistress/mothers. Their intimidating futa cocks using her body as the proper sex toy it was

Glynda was in front of Yang with her cock down the younger girl's throat, as it usually was since the older blonde especially loved the feeling of her length grasped by Yang's throat muscles

Raven was kneeling in between her daughter's legs while furiously pounding into said daughter's wonderful snatch, a snatch that had been so heavily used now that its molded itself to better accommodate Raven's cock

The younger blonde was still more or less Raven's daughter and Glynda's adoptive daughter, with a sizable hint of also being their sex slave

A situation to everyone's liking

Yang was receiving all the pleasurable attention than she could have ever hoped for from her two mommies and the two dominant lovers had finally made up through very extended use of her body as their cum-dumpster

As Raven and Glynda thrust their hips forward into their daughter, another pair of eyes looked on with need, as euphoria was encompassing her body

Winter, the former atlas specialists who was also now the dom pair's 'daughter' and Yang's 'sister' was kneeling a few feet away from the heated threesome with only the sound of something vibrating coming from between her legs.

The formerly uptight Schnee was in fact kneeling on a sybian, she wasn't strapped in or bound in any way, she had been sitting upon the incredibly pleasurable sex machine for almost a half hour now

And she hadn't cum once

The vibrating cock in her pussy was buzzing away unyieldingly, there was nothing different about this sybian as compared to others, no sensors or any nonsense, the only reason Winter had not found release, was because she was ordered not to

There were certain benefits that came with turning a former military specialist into a true and proper sex slave, the main such benefit was a pre-programmed sense of fealty, or obedience

Winter would never break an order, no matter how badly she wanted to

Glynda was quite the fan of Winter's tight ass while Raven simply could not get enough of hearing the formerly prim and proper Schnee gagging on her cock.

But both doms could agree that the needy and begging look in Winter's eyes as she forced herself to fight back her ever-encroaching orgasm was simply a sight to behold

Winter, whose hair was free and flowing down and past her shoulders, roaming her naked body like a waterfall, whose face was contorted to a look of pain, agonizing pain, as the incredible pleasure rolled over her body, tingling every nerve, every pleasure center

if she lost focus for even a second, she would cum her brains out all over again, though it wouldn't be satisfying she knew, she would only feel regret and sadness if she didn't follow her mother's commands.

The four were in a fairly special large room, it's 'fairly special' because it looks like any other normal room.

Four walls, a ceiling, and a carpet floor so all their sex sweat, and general lust seeped into the carpet, making the room smell forever lust filled.

Oh, and the room was deep underground with only small utility pipes for running water and air filtration.

The dom couple had bought it off some Grimms-day prepper for almost nothing as he had decided last minute that he'd rather life his life to the fullest than simply survive in an everything proof shelter.

It had big and solid walls that no grimm could dig through, but those were slow to open, so the 'loving family' simply relied on Raven's teleportation semblance as their in and out, giving the four a perfect place to getaway and have their fun

Again, only fairly special

Raven and Glynda continued to thrust into Yang with their usual heavy pace, taking their time to savor the feeling of Yang needy body cling around their cocks

Yang let out simply delicious sounds as she gagged on Glynda's cock while pre-cum accumulated in her mouth which was routinely swallowed with great joy as the substance was downright addicting to Yang

"She makes the most beautiful sounds, doesn't she Raven? ~" Glynda asked rhetorically as the older blonde continued thrusting her cock deeper into the younger blonde's throat

"Mmmmhm! I'd say so, though sweet Winter's moans sound oh so adorable when she gets this needy. ~" Raven said teasingly as she continued her won thrusting into her daughter's needy pussy while turning her head to look over at said specialists

the white-haired beauty was visibly struggling to keep herself upright with so much of her focus being on the vibration between her legs

"I believe you're right Raven, I was about to order her release, but she does sound simply beautiful in her current state ~" Glynda said as she upped her thrusting speed, silently signaling to Raven that she was about to cum and maybe they should let her as well

Raven nodded her head in turn, signaling that she felt Winter had earned her orgasm, but not before she was teased a bit more

"Exactly my love, she sounds so beautiful like this, I was even thinking we should keep her like this for extended periods at a time, maybe for a few days and then train her to last months and maybe even years, she could become our simple moaning machine, never cumming, but always aroused and dripping, heck! We could just tie her up over a bowl and have Yang drink only from that, our cum-dump of a daughter already lives off our cum! She won't even eat anything else, at least this was she won't get too thirsty anymore!" Raven said aloud, all to put Winter on an edge of fear

It worked

While Winter's mind was beyond properly looking at her mommies in her tortuous lust haze, she was able to perfectly hear them as she was trained to always listen out for orders. If her mommies wanted her to be as Raven said, she would of course do so, Winter was a good girl… but that didn't mean she wasn't at least the slightest scared of the idea of never cumming.

Though, she wouldn't have to worry about that much longer.

"Winter!" Glynda called out, suddenly pulling Winter down from her haze enough to respond

"Y-yes mommy!?" Winter cried out as the simple act of speaking pulled her focus from suppressing the vibrations from overtaking her

"Your mothers are about to cum! I want you to watch us fuck your sister and when you see us shoot out cum into her...well, you may cum as well, but only at the time we do! Understand?!" Glynda roared out as she was near her release into Yang's heavenly throat.

"Yes Mommy!" Winter moaned out now that she knew she was near release, every second of holding back felt all the more tortuous

Upon hearing their other daughter's needy compliance, both futas upped their thrusts to near blinding speed as Yang's perfect body milked her mommies' cocks for all the pleasure she could thanks to practiced perfect efforts.

As Glynda and Raved thrusted themselves forward with ever growing lust taking hold of them, their naked forms allowed their rather bodacious breasts to bounce in the air. While the firm bouncing weights could be distracting, neither futa could bring themselves to care about their own bouncing breasts, though that didn't mean that each didn't take some lust filled joy in watching the other's

The two doms were now thrusting into yang at what could only be described as a ruthless pace

Not that the younger blonde wasn't happy with it

Raven thrusted into Yang's snatch with force while simultaneous leaning down over her daughter to bring the younger blonde's breasts into her mouth. Raven licked and gently nibbled on Yang's breasts both for her own pleasure in dominating her daughter, but also for Yang's pleasure as she was most certainly a good little girl.

Glynda thrusted forward with just as much force, though with no great secondary action aside from her sack smacking against Yang's face as every thrust forward sent Glynda's length just a little further down her adoptive daughter's throat. It was just so warm, wet, and welcoming after all

Before they knew it, both doms were right at their limit, their loads of semen building up as they thrusted hungrily into yang for every ounce of lust they had, which was a lot, but eventually they just couldn't hold back any longer and decided to finally reward both their daughters

"Here I come Yang! Here comes your lunch! Be sure to swallow it all!" Glynda roared out as she groped the sides of Yang's upside-down head, pulling her adoptive daughter to fully deepthroat her cock once more.

"Here I come as well Yang! Get ready to feel well and truly full!" Raven yelled out as well as she thrusted herself forward into yang's snatch while also grabbing her daughter's legs and pulling them to her, sending her cock as deep into Yang as she could manage

Then suddenly, Yang already bliss filled world, which already had her in a lust driven haze, went white, as the feeling and taste of her mother's cum sent her into an even higher state of euphoria

Instinctively, Yang swallowed around the cock in her esophagus while her lower lips did the same motion as her umpteenth orgasm consumed her and her pussy convulsed and gripped Raven's cock like its life depended on it

And she was rewarded for it

Yang utterly lost herself as she felt the dom pair's cum fill her.

Yang couldn't stop her legs from wrapping around Raven's sides, an action that surprised Raven, but both were too lost in their incestuous pleasure to care.

The younger blonde also relished, albeit subconsciously, in the feeling of Glynda cum flowing down her throat, he creamy substance filling her stomach far more comfortably than anything Yang had ever eaten.

not that she had to worry about eating anything else as her mothers had finally moved her to an only cum diet like she'd been hoping for, all it took was a few special pills and now Yang literally lived off their semen, the perfect outcome

Off to the side, Winter was coming her brains out just as much as Yang was, perhaps even more

The Schnee's body was shaking and convulsing almost violently as the sybian continued to vibrate away as she was finally allowed to orgasm

And orgasm she did

Not only did Winter's entire body convulse from the finally unrestricted pleasure, but she squirted like a fountain, her clear juices flowing out of her and utterly soaking the sybian as her lust hazed mind forced her body to keep riding the constantly vibrating sex machine

Winter couldn't even moan

the pleasure so intense it almost kept her from even breathing

Winter's face seemed to be locked in a look of hellish pleasure, nothing painful, but simply so much overwhelming pleasure that it might wipe her mind entirely…

or at least for a couple days, as it sometimes happened

Just when Winter thought she'd blackout out, something pulled her back to reality

A cock shoved into her mouth

"Clean it." Glynda said dominatingly

Winter compiled instantly and began to slurp on her new mother's cock, not throating it, at least not yet, but using her tongue and lips to properly scoop up and swallow down Yang's saliva and any leftover cum

Normally this task would be an extremely pleasurable one for Winter, tasting her mother's cock was always a want of her's

Technically speaking, this time was even more pleasurable as Winter was forced to continue riding the still vibrating sybian, but it was also a source of a kind of pain, the worry that she won't be able to treat her new mother's cock with all the attention it deserves

Then, as if she heard her devoted daughter's thoughts, Glynda brought one hand to Winter's head to get her attention

"Winter dear, I want to make sure your enjoying yourself as much as I am, so please, suck me off to your pleasure while keeping your perfect body on that sex machine. I promise I'll be enjoying myself ~" Glynda said lovingly as she pulled her hand back

Winter could still hardly believe how lucky she was to have been adopted by a mommy as amazing as Glynda

Per her mother's commands, Winter begin to again bounce on the incredibly pleasurable toy while sucking her mother's delicious cock to her content, the best situation she could imagine

Of course, Yang at that might would have argued that

The younger blonde was currently several feet off the floor with her arms and legs wrapped around Raven as said loving mother was standing while holding her blonde sex daughter in the air with two firm grasps of her perfect ass while simultaneously thrusting up into Yang's snatch

Yang's pussy was still filled and now overflowing with Raven's semen, but that wasn't any reason to stop for the two

Their close proximity also forced a pressing of their bodacious breasts together with their nipples occasionally grazing each other, adding a sudden spark of pleasure whenever it happened

However, no moans where heard from the couple as they were locked into a deep and passionate kiss

These two specifically, being the only blood related mother daughter couple, felt a deeper urge to connect with the other, perhaps it was all the time apart that they could have been doing this, or maybe it was a way of fully taking in the taboo of their relationship, it didn't matter, Raven now fucked and tasted her daughter to her own pleasure and yang was just as happy with it as she was

Out of nowhere, Raven came again

Filling Yang's pussy with her cum again

Both shook in orgasmic pleasure again

They pulled their lips apart to catch their breath...

.

.

.

.

Then quickly locked them together

And each shoved their tongue against the other's

Raven then started thrusting up into Yang's filled but still wanting snatch

Again

"Here I come Winter, eat up ~" Glynda said self satisfyingly as she shot another load of cum directly onto her newest daughter's tongue as she felt she deserved to truly taste this load it was her favorite part after all

Winter of course didn't need to be told to swallow, she truly loved her mother's cum more so than anything else she'd ever eaten, the taste, the creaminess, it was better than the finest meals she ever had at the fancy parties her former father used to force her to attend

Winter was also on a cum only diet and it is the best, most filling, most satisfying diet she'd ever been on and her only regret was how she didn't get on it sooner

Just as now or really whenever she ever got the chance to, Winter would swirl her mother's cum in her mouth for a little while to savor the taste and the texture, she'd have a load in her mouth all day if her mothers weren't worried she'd get caught orgasming from the taste alone

While Winter was again lost in her haze as she savored her mother's cum, Glynda used her semblance to lift her white-haired daughter off the sex machine that had been claiming her body and slowly placed her on the carpeted floor across from the other loving mother daughter pair

"Raven dear, don't you think it's time for our girls to give each other another sister bath? ~" Glynda 'asked' Raven as she laid Winter on her back with her knees pointing to the sky and her legs spread, not that Winter realized any of it as she was still focused on the delicious essence on her tongue

Raven then slowly broke her passionate make-out with Yang to reply to her girlfriend and soon to be wife

"Absolutely Glynda, I've filled Yang up so much and it's about time they did something sisterly again. ~" Raven said teasingly as she carried Yang over to Winter's laid out form

Raven finally pulled out of Yang and quickly turned her blonde daughter over so her leaking snatch dripped right into Winter's now open mouth.

As Raven's cum overflowed from Yang's pussy, every drop perfectly fell into Winter's mouth as Raven lowered Yang onto Winter's body

Within no time at all, Yang and Winter were in a 69 position with Yang on top, Yang's position allowed the large amount of Raven's cum within her to be expertly and unwastefully tasted and swallowed

While Winter delved deep into Yang's cum filled snatch to swallow all she could, Yang wanted to please her loving sister for 'cleaning her up' and so Yang sent her own expertly trained tongue deep into Winter's folds, forcing moans from the elder sister into the other's snatch, the waves of vibration making the other moan and creating a very pleasurable loop

Glynda and Raven could watch the wonderfully lewd sex sisters clean each other all day and night

But that didn't mean they couldn't have some fun of their own

In that thinking, Raven was comfortably sitting in a very nice cushioned chair with Glynda's head in between her legs, bobbing up and down

"Mmmm, my god Glynda, mmmmm, you give amazing head," Raven said sincerely as she ran one hand through the older blonde's still bundled hair.

Glynda didn't stop to respond, she wanted thank Raven for the compliment, and decided that she would through sucking her cock all the more

As such, Glynda happily deepthroated her lover over and over again, taking Raven's cock perfectly down her throat and when she pulled back, Glynda would be sure to use her tongue to slurp all over her lover's cock, just how Raven loved it

While Glynda eagerly bobbed her head on Raven's length

Yang and Winter continued to taste as much of each other's slits as they could

Winter had long finished savoring and swallowing Raven's semen, but she found Yang's clear colored arousal to be almost as tasty

Loving her fruity essence, Winter was all the hungrier to taste Yang's snatch, sending her tongue deep into Yang's fold, only pulling back to wrap her tongue around Yang's clitoris to squeeze a moan from the young blonde and get even more arousal leaking out

Wanting to thank her loving sister for her efforts, Yang doubled her own in pleasing Winter with her tongue.

More than fortunately for Winter, Yang had received some training from Glynda on how to properly eat pussy as she had done before Raven's dust operation to get her cock

Yang took those lessons to heart as she utterly devoured Winter's pussy, using her tongue to expertly search for and find Winter's more sensitive areas as well as her tongue being just long enough to truly play with the Schnee's g-spot and rubbing her tongue against it to send Winter into a moaning frenzy whenever she felt her older sister start to overtake her

had it not been for Winter pre-programmed obedience, she'd be a moaning mess under Yang's attention, at times she already was, which more than speaks to Yang's oral skill and general passionate love for her sister.

And while the loving sisters continued to pleasure each other, Glynda was till giving Raven her full oral attention

Raven's cock was now utterly dripping with Glynda's saliva as the older blonde was nearly salivating over the taste of her lover's cock and once Raven's pre-cum started to flow, there was no way Glynda was stopping until she had her fill.

Both the older lover's bodies were in such need as they pleasured each other

Glynda had one hand gripping and fondling her own breasts while the other was in between her legs, stroking her own member as she continued to bob on the thick meat in her mouth and throat

Raven was also losing herself in the pleasure of Glynda's mouth. The bird mom started fondling her own breasts as well with one hand while the other was placed squarely on top of Glynda's bobbing head 'encouraging' her to suck her cock deeper and faster.

Eventually, everyone reached their orgasmic limit

"MMMMMMMMM!" Yang and Winter moaned in unison as they reached their orgasm at the same time, though neither pulled away from the other's snatch, feeling the absolute need to taste and drink the other's essence before they came down

The two sisters took several gulps of the other's arousal while both firmly grasped the other's rear cheeks, wanting to pull the other's snatch against their mouths as much as possible to be as certain as they could be that not a single drop was wasted

Quite similarly, Raven was moaning out loudly as she neared her orgasm

Glynda bobbing her head even faster and deeper than before, wanting to please her lover as much as she could and make sure her orgasm was an explosive one, for both of their satisfaction

Raven now had both of her hands on Glynda's bobbing head, helping her lover take her cock even faster and deeper still

Glynda was also now furiously stroking herself, her own member leaking pre-cum and only supply her hand with a kind of free lube that only helped give her even more pleasure

Glynda doubled her efforts to slurp and throat Raven' cock as it deserved all the attention and soon enough, she was rewarded for it

"Oh-Oh! I'm cumming Glynda! I'm-aaaahhh!" Raven moaned out almost meekly as she pressed down on Glynda's head with all the force she could, forcing her lover to deepthroat her one last time, not that Glynda didn't want to

Glynda could have sworn she felt Raven load travel down her cock through her mouth and down her esophagus before truly shooting down her throat

All the same, Glynda swallowed around Raven's cock, literally milking her lover for all the cum she could get

Back with Yang and Winter, the two had finally come down from their orgasm after swallowing the other's girl cum while afterwards giving the lightest of licks to ensure both were truly satisfied, now the two had separated and were kneeling in front of their mommies, happily waiting for their next command

Though the two did take the liberty to start fingering each other as they saw their blonde mother swallow down their other mother's semen, the sight was simply too hot to not be aroused and get them dripping again.

Eventually Glynda did, slowly, pull her mouth from Raven's length, being sure to brush her tongue against it the whole way up, ensuring she drained every drop of her lover's cum

"How was I dear?" Glynda asked a clearly star struck Raven who could only give a thumbs up as she attempted to catch her breath

"Good to hear. Oh, hello girls, did you enjoy your sister bath time?" Glynda said as she turned to notice her lovely sex daughters behind her

"Yes mommy!" both said in unison

"Yang has the best tongue ever! B-besides you and mommy of course!" Winter let out quickly, and just as quickly corrected

"Oh! But Winter makes the cutest sounds ever when I lick her in the right places!" Yang exclaimed just as eagerly, wanting to give her loving sister praise as well

"Oh, you girls are simply adorable. Now, Yang, are you ready for the next serving of lunch? ~" Glynda said with clear lust that already had her two daughters dripping even more arousal

"O-oh yes mommy! I'm so hungry for more of your cum! Please feed me your cum!" Yang pleaded out as she now knew there was a chance she could have a delicious second helping of her mommy's semen

Suddenly, a purple glow outlined Yang's body, she was then raised into the air and her body was now laid out horizontally, her head at groin level for Glynda's ease of access

Yang was several feet off the ground with her chest aimed towards the ceiling and her long flowing golden hair falling towards the ground like a waterfall, she couldn't move her own body even if she wanted to, just like the first time her mommies showed her true pleasure and just like she was always more than happy to be taken

Perfectly raised for her convenience, Glynda walked a few feet forward until her rigid cock was right over Yang's face, with her balls hanging just above the younger blonde's nose which eager inhaled the addicting scent of her mother's shaft

After a moment of relishing in Yang happily taking her scent in, Glynda backed up a foot, aligned her cock for Yang's slutty mouth, and spoke

"Open wide sweet, you won't be tasting this again till dinner, so you better enjoy it now. ~"

Yang opened her mouth wide with even her tongue making room to accommodate her mother's delicious and massive member

Pleased with the eagerness and need in Yang's eyes, Glynda smiled almost sadistically and thrusted her hips forward, once again sending her entire shaft into her daughter's mouth

Glynda left her cock in Yang's throat as she suddenly remembered that Winter was all alone, so with Yang gagging on her length, Glynda turned to speak to her white-haired daughter

"Winter, you wouldn't mind giving Yang's needy pussy another cleaning, would you? I'm sure you know just how dirty of a slut she can be."

Winter was overjoyed to have been given a command to clean her sister again, Yang's fruity taste was something Winter would always happily indulge in

"Oh yes mommy! Right away!" Winter said as she quickly crawled over to Yang's floating form.

Winter brushed her flowing hair to the side as she sat on her knees once again squarely between Yang's forcibly spread legs

The younger blonde was already dripping copious amounts of arousal once again as the sensation of gagging on her mother's cock was even more pleasurable for her than it was for Glynda

Without hesitation, Winter dived into Yang's snatch once more tongue first

Eager to taste her sister entirely again, Winter started to suck on Yang's outer folds, creating a suctioned space where no drop of arousal would escape her mouth

Winter then did as she had done before and sent her tongue in free exploration of Yang's wonderful folds

Winter had nearly mapped out Yang's slit entirely and took pride in knowing the inside of her sister pussy like the back of her hand.

Winter knew all the places Yang loved being licked the most and so the loving sister sent her tongue onwards to pleasure the young blonde as much as possible while swallowing down every ounce of her lovely sister's arousal

Once happy with Yang's new moans around her cock, Glynda trusting again, finally pulling back just enough to allow Yang to take in the smallest of breaths, which was all she needed thanks to her training.

Glynda relished in the dreamy feeling that was shoving her cock down Yang's throat, the young blonde had annoyed her so much before becoming her 'daughter' and to finally be able to use her for her own sexual pleasure was…

Intoxicating

No more puns, no more sass, just the sounds of her sucking and fucking like Glynda always dreamed

That didn't mean the older blonde didn't care for her young sex daughter, quite the contrary, Glynda had trained Yang to enjoy such activities so they could both fully enjoy themselves, not to mention whenever Yang gave her a meat and needy look, her heart almost always melts under the beyond adorable gaze

The fact that Yang took just as much or even more pleasure through all of this only encouraged Glynda to enjoy herself as she knew she wasn't the only one giving into total lust

Though as the three beauties enjoyed themselves, they would suddenly be joined by a fourth, just as sex hungry individual

Raven walked up behind a completely focused Winter and signaled to Glynda that she'd like a pussy to pound

Glynda happily complied, using her semblance to lift Winter off the ground

To make things for convenient for the ravenetta, Glynda turned both Yang and Winter over.

Yang's chest was now aimed towards the ground with her face now being pressed against Glynda's groin and her nose shoved into Glynda trimmed golden pubic hair, allowing the younger blonde to also look up at her mommy as she sucked and deepthroated her eagerly

Winter's chest was now aimed upwards allowing Raven to not only easily fuck her pussy, but to lean down and take the specialists breasts into her hands and mouth.

And Raven did just that

The black haired maiden thrusted forward and hilted her shaft deep in Winter's needy cunt and leaned down to bite and grope her older daughter's breasts as she pumped her hips back and forth into Winter with a force

All the while Winter was still more than capable to eat Yang out, relishing in the taste of her sex sister's arousal as she felt herself be incredibly fucked by one of her amazing mothers.

Glynda thrusted into Yang's mouth with even more lustful force as she saw her lover pound into Winter's needy snatch while also playing with the specialist's breasts as she pleased

the sight of Raven being so dominant always turned Glynda on as she knew she'd be able to get Raven on her knees before her in an instant of she wanted, and the sexy knowledge alone got Glynda's lust burning even hotter

Yang couldn't be in a more pleasurable state, or at least she thought, Winter was expertly eating her out while her throat was being utterly fucked by her loving mother, she didn't even have to do anything, not even think about standing as her mother's semblance kept her up, all there was for Yang was to simply take in all the overwhelmingly pleasurable sensations as her body was used and devoured

Winter was in a similar state to her sex sister, Raven was pounding into her with the strength of a grimm and her breasts were being played with by said loving mother as they were made to be, her other mother keeping her in the air while she almost subconsciously ate her sister out.

Yang simply tasted so incredible that her mind almost couldn't fathom not lapping her tongue against the blonde's folds or tasting her deeply and making her moan around Glynda's massive cock as it used Yang's throat as a sex toy, and soon, a cum-dumpster

Raven was enjoying herself quite a bit as well

Winter being her current sex plaything as she forcibly re-shaped the formerly pristine Schnee's pussy to better pleasure her cock. Raven also indulged in the firm jugs that were Winter's breasts, squeezing and pulling them to her heart's content, occasionally sucking and even nibbling on one nipple while the other was firmly grasped

All the thrusting, sucking, heat, growing moans, and lust in the air finally came to ahead

The two doms didn't even need to speak it, both, even their sex daughters, could tell each were near orgasm from the moaning and panting

And so rather than speaking, everyone's thrusts and tongues sped up, all intent on lust taking full hold as they all gave into it

"H-here! Here I come Yang! Swallow everything!" Glynda moaned out in total lust as she lived out her dream come true again of using Yang's throat as her cum-dumpster

"Here you go Winter! Take my load! You fucking cum-dumpster!" Raven roared out as she unloaded her sperm into Winter's needy pussy

Yang instantly orgasmed once her mother said 'swallow' as the word alone directed to her from her mother could only mean good and wonderful things

With Raven dumping a fresh load of warm cum into her snatch and Yang squirting into her mouth once more, Winter couldn't stop her body from going completely limp as her entire body went through her orgasm

All four of them stayed as they were for a moment

Small residual thrusts and swallows were taken as everyone helped whoever they could ride out their orgasm and slowly come down from their sexual haze.

Eventually they pulled away

More specifically, Raven pulled Winter away as Glynda pulled her semblance for the white-haired beauty while Glynda also used her semblance to pull Yang off her cock and gently set her down on the nearby bed.

Raven also carried Winter, who was still on Raven's cock, over to the large bed and eased her and herself on the bed as well.

Glynda soon joined them and all four beauties were on the same large 6-person bed.

Raven spooned with Winter, with her cock still snuggly inside the former specialists, and was doing the motherly thing of being the big spoon.

Glynda did the same spooning with Yang and matched up perfectly, even inserting her saliva covered cock into Yang's warm and welcoming snatch

Life was nice for their family, it hadn't always been

Even in their lust driven state Yang and Winter had been hesitant to run away with their new mommies to live together,

but once Yang saw how happy and safe Ruby was with Pyrrha and once Winter saw the warm and caring embrace of Weiss in her girlfrined's arms, a one Blake Belladonna, Winter and Yang knew their loved ones would be taken care of.

It wasn't easy for Raven or Glynda either.

Raven finally had to leave her tribe, they were murders and thieves, but also the ones that had raised her, for better or worse, though she knew all she truly needed was Glynda, Yang, and Winter, and so she was more than willing to leave her tribe behind for them

Finally Glynda, she had worked her whole life to be a huntress, only now, she could actually get back to it, sure teaching at Beacon gave her a great sense of purpose, but now that she actually had to back into the field to earn for her family, she realized how much she missed actually being out and fighting grimm, only now, she had a truly important reason to be.

Yang was happy, Winter was happy, Raven was happy, and Glynda was happy, all has been happily forgiven, and so life felt incredible.


End file.
